Welcome to My Life
by nekovamp45
Summary: The story of a girl, who hates her life. Somehow she manages to get through it all.
1. prologue

I stood waiting for my bus. I wasn't happy to be going back to school but i was going to see my friends so I wasn't really depressed.

When the bus finally stopped for me I got on and sat next to my friend Anna.

"hey, Luna," said Anna. "How was your summer?"

"Same as always. My adoptive mom tried to ditch me with my aunt again."

"You should have let her... Your aunt is so much nicer than your adoptive mom."

"Ya but my cousin Austin is so annoying! The day I was there he kept asking me the same question over and over. Do you wanna help me castrate him with a rusty spork?"

Anna just laughed, "No, but I'm sure Jessica'll be all over the idea."

I thought about that, "probably...I'm so glad he's not coming to school today... I'm sure if he was I'd kill him."

"Hmm..." Anna looked out the window to make sure he wasn't waiting at his usual spot, "Nope, he's not coming."

"Good... next stop is Jess's... hbope she's here."

"if she's not, I'll have to wonder what the two of them are doing...." Anna smiled mischeiviously.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Dirty image! Dirty image! I so did not need to see that mental image! And besides, you know Jess hates Austin as much as I do!" I said, while samshing my head off the seat i front of us.

"I know. I just like bugging you." She said and sat back in the seat watching me.

I continued to smash my head until the bus stopped at Jess's stop. I looked and was relieved to see Jessica get on the bus.

She sat in the free seat next to us, "Hey guys!"

"Hey!" Me and Anna said at the exact same time.

"Wanna help me castrate Austin with a rusty spork?" I continued.

"No, the rusty spork is reserved for my ex but we can castrate him with a rope and car!"

"Ok sounds like a plan."

The bus soon stopped at school and we got off

* * *

ya i no its short but i'll try to make the next chappie longer.... review...... ill update when i get... say... oh im not fussy.... ill update when i get 1 review whether it a good one or a bad one.... or at least i'll try


	2. chapter 1

We went into the school and went our separate ways to go to our lockers. Mine and Jess's were right beside eachother but Anna's was at the other end of the school.

When me and Jess got to our lockers I opened mine no problem and started unpacking my backpack.

"God! My locker is so temperamental!" Jessica said while kicking her locker.

I looked at her and laughed a little. "Do you want me to open it for you?"

"Yeah, could you?"

"Of course," I say and open her locker easily. "I don't get why it won't open for you. I know you put in the right combo..."

"I don't know..... I think it just hates me!"

I took out everything I needed for my first class which was... I looked at my schedule and turned to Jessica, "Hey Jess... what day is it today?"

"It's day one you nimrod.... you have English and I have Geography."

"Why do you have my schedule memorized? that's so creeperish!"

"We have English in the same class remember?" she said and hit me with her book, "Your ditsier than usual today.... why is that?"

"It's nothing..."

"I know it's not nothing.... there's something bothering you... we have twin telepathy remember? I can tell these things.... so whats wrong?"

"uh... it's just... I guess... summer wasn't nearly long enough...."

"Though that may be true... I know that's not really what's bothering you... but I also know you won't tell me what's really bothering you right now...I just hope you decide to tell me before it's too late... I've lost too many friends that way... I don't want to lose you..."

I looked at her and looked down, "i know... but it's really not that bad... I know your think about Matt.... but I won't end up like him... I promise."

She sighed and closed her locker, "I hope your right... come on... I think we still have time to go to the caf." She said and started to walk away.

I stared after her. Matt was my real twin. My adoptive mom had adopted both of us when our real mom died when we were three. She hated the both of us, but we stayed quiet through all the abuse, both physical and mantal. I knew Jess was all, we were both in the same place. Jess didn't know why Matt killed himself... she just knew he did. Whether I ended up exactly like Matt and killed myself because I was sick of it all or my adoptive mom killed me... I'd still end up in the same place... six feet deep. I also knew telling Jess would just hurt her and I didn't want that so I continued suffering in silence but now she knew something was bothering me. I just didn't know what to do anymore.

"well, are you coming?" I was snapped back into reality by Jess shouting at me from down the hall.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran to catch up, "sorry... I didn't get enough sleep last night," I lied and we continued down the hall to the caf.

* * *

it's still short -.- I'll have to work on that... anyway r&r


	3. Chapter 2

Jess and I were walking through the cafeteria toward our usual table. I noticed Jess kept eyeing me so I stole her book and ran the rest of the way to the table.

"Hey! Give that back!" She shouted at me.

I quickly threw the book to Julie and hid behind Barrett.

"Why am i always the shield?" complained Barrett.

"'Cuz it's fun and we know it bugs you," I laughed.

I peeked out from behind him to see Jessica and julie fighting over the book. At the moment, Jess had Julie's sketchbook at the portfolio where she keeps all her drawings. Julie was trying compromise with Jess but Jess wasn't going for it. Julie said that if Jess gave her back her things, she would give her back the book. Her conditions were that Jess give her back her stuff first. Jess didn't trust that Julie would hold out on her part of the deal. Good choice on her part, considering I know Julie has been wanting to read that book. Ariana walked in about that time.

"What's going on in here?" she asked as she walked toward the table.

"Jess stole my life!" shouted Julie.

"Julie has my dirty book!" shouted Jessica at almost the exact same time.

I started laughing, stepping out behind Barrett.

"Why do I sense you're somewhat responsible for this?" asked ariana as she turned toward me.

I tilted my head, "Maybe cuz I usually am..."

"True... so what did you do this time?"

"I stole Jess's book and gave it to Julie. That's all i did i swear!"

"hmm," She eyed me suspiciously.

"I swear! It's not my fault Julie's not giving it back. And she should have guarded her "life" better!" I said, Ariana's stare slightly scaring me.

She just continued staring then slowly sat down next to Jeremy.

Julie and Jess's argument went on until the warning bell rang. They each gave each other their stuff and everyone but me and Jess went our seperate ways. Jess and I quickly grabbed our things off the table and went to homeroom together.

* * *

its a little bit longer... i think... im probably wrong though.... anyways.... reveiw plz no ones reviewing and it makes me sad T^T i'll give you a cookie!


End file.
